Tourniquet
by Shikon
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo have put up with their own dueling feelings for themselves, and it's time to end it all. Will InuYasha be there to put a stop to them in time or will he be too late to do anything?


**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Evanescence or InuYasha! (Darn it…I keep re-editing this fic…what the hell is wrong with me?! What's today? 9/9/03)

****

Shikon No Yami _(Four Souls of Darkness)_

By: Shikon (Nat. Ali.)

Kagome couldn't take the pain any more…the pain of anger, betrayal, love, sorrow…she didn't want the Shikon No Tama, the source of her pain. She didn't belong in the past, she was "only getting in the way" of everyone's happiness in the Feudal Era. Her duty to protect the Shikon Jewel… it was getting in the way of her finding her own happiness. So…as she began to lose her self to despair…she went into the kitchen of her house…to bring an end to her pain…

__

I tried to kill my pain

But only brought more (so much more)

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

Kikyo knew she had lost everything the day she had died. The dead are not allowed to roam a world were they no longer call their own…Her soul was lost to her other self, the one she would have been if she allowed it. Her true self had been tortured by the duty of protecting the Shikon No Tama. "This world is not yours!" a monk had said to her, "Go back to your proper realm!" She was going to end her artificial rebirth, her pain, here and now with the same weapon she used to kill the one she loved the most… "I shall go back…"

__

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

One man was on her mind, one man she knew she couldn't have…the one man she knew that he would end up hating her for committing something so irrational…so unforgivable…so out of character…

__

Do you remember me

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

Taking her selected weapon, Kagome and Kikyo, from within her own era, sought to free themselves of their pain. Betrayal, Hatred, Regret, and Sorrow…The Four Souls of Darkness. They didn't want to hurt any more… 'I'm not her!' both minds of the same soul screamed in agony. 'What's the use of me being here if you have her!?'

__

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Her love was out of her reach; she no longer had any reason to exist in a world where her love was no longer hers…was never hers… He had to find someone else to live for. She was all ready dead, resurrected by force, while she lived in the distant future, both knew that he couldn't exist in both worlds at once. She wanted to be released…

__

(Return to me salvation

I want to die!)

InuYasha sensed something was wrong with Kagome, something dreadful and unforgivable. He had been on his way to see Kikyo when he felt something sharp and painful strike his heart, spiritually. He winced to the feeling and instantly changed his direction towards the well. It involved Kagome, he knew it, and as he emerged from the well, the scent of blood set off alarms. 'Kagome!' his mind racing…

__

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

InuYasha found Kagome on the floor, bleeding from where he felt the pain in his chest. A knife…its blade resting within her… a fountain of blood flowing from its new scabbard… "Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he pulled out the knife and pressed on her chest to stop the bleeding. "Kagome! Why did—" he began to ask but shook it off. "Wake up! Wake up, Kagome! Don't die on me! Don't die!" Kagome didn't answer as she drifted deeper and deeper into the dark abyss. Her skin was beginning to cool… "Don't leave me here! Kagome! Come back!"

__

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ

Tourniquet

My suicide

Kikyo knew that InuYasha would go to her reincarnation. She felt his aura vanish before ever reaching her spirit barrier. He chose Kagome over her and it was expected, even when he said that he chose Kikyo. Kagome was in more danger of committing the same irrational fate she met when she was alive. "Don't leave…" Kikyo whispered before all the souls she had taken was freed from within herself and she became nothing but a life-size clay doll with the face of a dead priestess of long ago.

__

(My suicide…)

"Wake up! Don't go! Please, Kagome! Don't do this to me!" InuYasha pleaded. 'Please! God, don't take her away from me!' Kagome's mother soon arrived in the kitchen, upon hearing InuYasha's voice, and she quickly called for help, seeing how her only daughter was trying to kill herself. Kagome's bleeding was slowly subsiding and she seemed to react to InuYasha's voice calling her to come back…back to the living… 'I don't want to be alone again…' InuYasha's thoughts spoke in despair. 'Not again…not again…NO!' "KAGOME!"

__

(My suicide…)

"Don't leave…" Kikyo's voice whispered to Kagome and echoed into her very being until Kagome woke in the hospital with the one she loved the most next to her. His golden eyes told her that he was filled with the Shikon no Yami towards her. She looked away, not wanting to see it, but her eyes darted back at him when he took her hand in his, his fear of loosing her was causing him to tremble visibly as he brought her hand to his face. "Don't leave me…please…" was all InuYasha said to her, pleading with her. His previous question, lost forever…

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

2nd song fic…Love this song! _Tourniquet_ by **Evanescence**. This song would look great if someone made this into an AMV! I don't know how to make those things so…Knock yourselves out if you know how to do it! (Not literally!) Email me if there is one all ready made or you made one. (small_person30@kiwibox.com) Can't wait to see it! FYI-Doesn't have to be InuYasha. (Is KaZaA still free? Just wondering…I don't know so don't sue!)


End file.
